


Teaching a Lesson

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Discipline, Dominance, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink, Letters, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Peter thinks that Neal needs a discipline spanking severe enough to change Neal's behavior and put him on the right path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes & Warnings: Very harsh non-consensual punishment, explicit descriptions of very rough sex, rough sex used as punishment (Peter doesn't actually use sex as punishment but Neal (the bottom) enjoys fantasizing about rough sex as punishment)
> 
> Written for the Letters Challenge at Spanking World, a challenge for fic in which a character writes someone else a letter, either asking for a spanking, telling someone that they will receive a spanking, etc. Originally posted here: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/446034.html

Dear Neal,

We have talked repeatedly about the dangers of your going off-book during investigations. You are well aware that you are not to make choices that put yourself in danger regardless of your good intentions with regard to the case. These decisions endanger your life and also put you in a position where your arrangement with the FBI could be compromised. Therefore, tonight, at your apartment, you will be punished. This is not the first, or even the fifth time I have had to administer a punishment to you for this reason, so it will be a very harsh discipline session that will leave an impression on you; the next time you start to think flying recklessly into a situation sounds like a fun adventure, I want you to remember these consequences and wince. And whatever you might be thinking, no, you will not enjoy it. I will not be going easy on you tonight, Neal. It’s important to me that you learn to change your behavior. I’m going to drive home the idea that actions have consequences however I need to. You’re under my ownership, and it’s my responsibility to make sure you never risk yourself like that again.

Tonight, you will receive a 10-minute spanking over my knee, with my hand and then with the short paddle. You’ll then be bent over a chair and receive 30 hard strokes with the belt. Then I’m going to bend you over the bed and give you a severe thrashing with the bathbrush until your ass is black and blue. This will be at least 50 hard strokes, and more if I decide you need it. You will be allowed to make noise, cry, or whatever you wish, but it will not change how severe the punishment is. After this part, we will take a short break for you to recover your mental state enough to continue the punishment. You will also be given the chance to apologize again for your irresponsible actions and to acknowledge that you need to learn to obey the rules. (I know what you’re thinking about rules as you read this now, Neal. Suffice it to say you’ll be in a much more obedient state of mind once we’re this far into the punishment.) Then, you’ll stand up and touch your toes and retain your balance as you submit to your caning. You’ll count as I give you twenty strokes, and each time you’ll thank me for teaching you to take responsibility for your actions. I know that you don’t usually take this part seriously, and you enjoy making your ‘thank you sir’ flirtatious or sarcastic or whatever it is you do, but I won’t be holding back on this punishment, Neal. You’ll thank me respectfully or I’ll keep adding more to the twenty.

You will also not be allowed to come during the punishment or after, or for the rest of the night. I think I have been too lenient with you, allowing you to mix pleasure and pain, and so you haven’t taken your previous punishments seriously enough. I will of course take care of you after the punishment, but only in the sense of holding you and helping you into the bath and so on; we will not be having any kind of sexual activity tonight. This is for discipline, not for play. Do not even _think_ of challenging me on this, Neal, or you’ll regret it. It’s time you learn to take your punishment without trying to wheedle something you want.

In addition, I want you to write me a letter that acknowledges what you did and requests this punishment as a way to take steps toward your rehabilitation. You will write this letter at home and then give me the letter when I arrive to discipline you. I’ll read it, and if it’s acceptable, we’ll proceed. I want you to take this letter seriously, Neal. I think it will help you if you have to express what you need out of this discipline relationship and how you want your behavior to change. Really take the time to reflect on how your choices have led to consequences, and how you need to learn obey the rules so that you can be the person I know you can be. 

With love,  
Peter

 

\--

 

Dear Peter,

I am writing this letter to accept responsibility for my actions and to ask you to please punish me. I understand that I broke the rules, though some might suggest that I only bent the rules, but of course that’s not the point. It’s also not the point that my “reckless” choices led to us solving the case, thereby making the world a better place, and isn’t that what this should all be about? But I digress. Clearly, I was a very bad boy and I should definitely get a spanking. I have no objection to that at all.

To be perfectly honest, Peter, I’ve been wondering for a while how I could broach the subject of a harsher punishment. Not that our other discipline sessions haven’t been lovely – they have. You have a strong arm, Peter, and your aim with implements is impeccable. But I’ve been wanting to ask you if we could try something a little rougher, if you could hold back less maybe, but I was worried that it would scare you off. I’m delighted to hear that we’re on the same page about this. It seems like once again we’re in sync.

The only part I am not looking forward to is the part where we don’t have sex. I know that this will be the most difficult part of the punishment for me. But I understand that this is not supposed to be enjoyable, and the fact that you are in charge of my orgasms is its own sort of reward I suppose. I do like the thought of struggling desperately to control myself as I get more and more turned on by the spanking. I just hope that in the moment, I’m capable of obeying. 

In all honesty, I got hard just from reading your letter. I had to take a cold shower after, to stop myself from doing something that I know you wouldn’t approve of; I figure that if I’m not allowed to come from the punishment, I’m also not allowed to come from the letter about the punishment. Also, I wanted to save my energy just in case you change your mind about the sex. But of course you won’t do that. The purpose of tonight is discipline, not play. I understand that.

It will be difficult for me, though. Just the idea of you holding me over your lap while I struggle to kick and move out of place, your strong hands pulling me back into position, your voice saying my name, reminding me to submit. And then you know how much the belt turns me on. I love the sound of it as you pull it through the loops of your pants, the swish of leather on cloth. It’s the sound of anticipation, and it always makes my breath hitch. I like the sound as it whips through the air too, the fear arriving just in time to make me fear the burning sting that’s coming. 

But I think the bathbrush might be the hardest part for me to get through without any sexual contact. I love it when you bend me over the bed, especially when I can look at the mirror and see you, the way your arm moves when you’re landing the bathbrush on my ass, the way your other hand rests on my back or strokes my hair between smacks. If I leave the door open, I can also see my own ass in the bathroom mirror. I love watching it change color, growing pink and then gradually red, then deepening into multi-colored hues of scarlet, indigo, and rose. I hope you won’t think it’s pretentious to say that it makes me feel beautiful in a way that few things do -- like my body is a painting and every stroke adds more layers of color, the pattern of bruises and welts becoming more complex, more evocative, as the pain blossoms deeper and deeper. 

I don’t doubt you when you say I’ll need to recover after the thrashing. You’re a man of your word, Peter, and I know that if you say this will be severe, it will be. Just the thought of you whaling on my ass with that brush makes me think about how it will feel: the sear of where it makes contact with skin, the deeper ache of the bruising underneath, my fingers gripping the sheets. It’s moments like that when I feel like I really lose myself, in the best possible way. When I’m crying and shaking and begging for you to stop, when I can’t think of anything at all but the punishment, it’s… intoxicating. Just the thought of you doing this harder than before, the idea that you might also lose yourself a little, let yourself go enough to make it really, really hurt – my breath is getting fast just writing this, Peter. 

And then adding the caning, leaving deep red lines over my ass, will probably put me over the edge if I make it that far. If I somehow manage not to come, I’ll probably beg you for sex. Beg for you to fuck me, to claim me. To teach me to submit so I feel it deep inside that you own me. To slap my raw, red ass while you’re fucking it, to teach me a lesson about submitting to your dominance by making my body submit to the power of your cock, by just brutalizing my ass inside and out. As I sit here writing about my punishment, I can’t stop thinking about the feel of you inside me. I'm imagining the coarse ache of my ass as I try to squeeze tight to make it better for you, even though it makes it hurt more for me. I like to think that when I do that, you understand that this is my way of showing you that whatever else I may or may not do, my body belongs to you completely. You have no idea how much I savor the idea that my ass exists only for you to punish or to use for your pleasure. 

And when you push into me, rough and fast and angry, I know that you like owning me. That you _love_ owning me. And I love it when you flip me over and fuck my ass while looking in my eyes. I can see how closely you watch me in those moments, your gaze boring into me, and I know that it’s because for once I can’t hide anything from you. 

But there are so many other things I love about being fucked by you, especially right after you discipline me. I love it when you hold my thighs hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises, when you fuck me so hard I start whimpering and pleading for you to push deeper into me. The humiliation of the pleading, even though I hate it, somehow just makes it better.

Honestly, just the whole idea – the whole premise -- of you fucking me into submission, pumping into my paddled and caned ass, driving home what happens when I disobey – I get so aroused just thinking about it. I know that you like it too: my compliance as you move my body where you want it, my total surrender as you fill me up. The heat of my body wrapped so tight around your dick that you have to pump into me hard and rough. The way my body reacts, the way I bite my lip, when you twist your hip in just the right way. The look on your face when you come inside me. The look on my face when I’m about to absolutely _break_ with pleasure. 

But I guess that’s all neither here nor there. As you said, we definitely won’t be having sex tonight. So please feel free to finish reading this letter and proceed with the completely non-sexual, erection-free spanking. I accept that all decisions about my discipline are to be made by you and you alone. 

Most sincerely,   
Neal

 

.


End file.
